


【賤蟲/spideypool】離家日觀後感

by is1024sa



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is1024sa/pseuds/is1024sa
Summary: ※ 以 spider-man: Far From Home 為背景的賤蟲※毫無疑問的有雷





	【賤蟲/spideypool】離家日觀後感

「這是貝克先生。」Fury 說道。

一個穿著金綠色盔甲和紫色披風，留著滿臉鬍渣的男人轉過身子來看著他，Peter 走了過去和他握手打了招呼。

「那邊那個是死-便便。」

「是死侍。死亡的死，侍衛的侍，OK？」另外一個穿著紅黑色緊身衣的男人走了過來，擠開Peter 跟貝克，握住了 Peter 的手，「蜘蛛人對吧？有人說過我們的制服很像嘛？至少在我的世界裡面，他們都是這麼說的啦。」

「你的世界？」

「貝克跟死侍不是來自我們地球。」Fury 開口解釋，「彈指事件撕裂了宇宙。」

「你是說多重宇宙？」Peter 興奮地談起了一大串量子物理，接著意識到所有人都用一臉 WTF 的表情看著他，「……抱歉，我的意思是這很酷。」

死侍突然鼓起了掌，「你有個聰明的腦子。」他對著 Peter 擠了擠眼睛，那讓 Peter 忍不住撓了撓自己的臉頰。

貝克看了一眼死侍，附和著他，「是的，我們的世界很需要你這樣的人。」

===

「你看起來很喜歡那個小屁孩？」

死侍從他的插畫大業裡面抬起頭來，看著正穿著特效衣物的貝克 —— 那模樣可真是充分發揮了傑克葛倫霍老本行的演技 —— 他拍掉紙張上的蠟筆碎屑，聳聳肩膀，「你不喜歡他嘛？你可是纏著他說了一大堆鼓舞人心的話。」

「這是必要的，我需要他的信任，只有這樣才能從他手裡拿到伊蒂絲，我以為你很清楚我的目的。」

「那又不干涉我跟他說說話？」

貝克笑了，「當然。」

他揮動雙手，無人機隨著他的手勢開始聚集，「當然干涉到了，我需要他的信任，但只有把他逼到絕境，讓他相信只有我才是他唯一可以信賴的人，他才能把伊蒂絲交給我。死侍，我們當初說好的協議內容是你搞定 Fury，我給你一大筆傭金，咱倆互不牽扯，你要是想插手進來我的計畫——」

兩束綠光聚焦在死侍頭上。

「我管你有沒有什麼該死的超能力都會把你崩了。」他的雙眼張得極大，像個情緒即將失控的瘋子一樣瞪著死侍。

「Fine.」死侍從善如流地答應，把那張畫了喪屍鋼鐵人的紙張揉成一團扔到一旁。

===

一個騙局最讓人難以分辨的是，九成的真實，和一成的謊言。

Wade 自認他為這個騙局帶來完美的真實，畢竟他可是貨真價實的跨次元超級英雄，僅次於無人機所造成的幻象……好吧，他得承認無人機比較重要，他在貝克這個造神計畫中最大的作用大概就是用他那些漫畫知識唬住 Fury 跟希爾，儘管他覺得這個 Fury 簡直好唬得不像是 Nick Fury。

但是戳破謊言只需要一個投影機就行了。

他偷偷撿起一個在戰鬥中脫落的、纏滿了小蜘蛛愛液的投影機，塞進自己的腰包裡面。

接著他愉快地開始逃亡之旅——什麼？傭金？他才不相信貝克這傢伙會真的付什麼傭金咧，沒一槍崩了他就不錯了。

===

「死侍先生？！」Peter 掙扎著，想把手腕從面前這個在飯店大廳劫持了自己的男人手中抽走，「我還有點事情……」

「喊 Wade 就行了。 」Wade 完全不打算放手，把人扯著走到了查理大橋上面，「專注點孩子，我這裡可是有很重要的訊息要說。」

「什麼訊息？」

「你自己看吧。」Wade 掏出了投影機，按下了播放。

「立體投影……所以這從頭到尾都只是一場騙局？」Peter 臉色發白地看著 Wade，「而我還傻傻地把史塔克先生留給我的東西交出去了，交給一個我以為能信任的人。」

Wade 感受到一點點的于心不忍——他有很多種方式可以提前告訴對方貝克的陰謀，他甚至可以在一開始就殺了貝克，但他最終只能選擇這種殘忍的方式。

英雄的成長永遠建立在犧牲上面，那就是他們為什麼被稱為英雄。

「我得去警告 Fury。」Peter 搖搖頭，試著打起精神，「謝謝你，死侍先生…我是說，Wade，你真是個好人。」

Wade 笑了起來，他敢肯定等等這小鬼頭會被貝克耍得很慘。

「我不是。」Wade 扯下他的面罩，露出底下那一張招牌的疤痕臉，「看，這是一張壞人才會有的臉，沒有帥氣的小鬍子或著漂亮的藍眼睛，只有瘡疤跟狗屎而已，你得學會把罩子放亮一點，別因為別人摸了你的狗耳朵就把人當成好人了。」

「呃…我很抱歉。」Peter 看見 Wade 的臉顯然嚇了一跳，「但是我真的很慶幸有你在。」他直視著 Wade 的眼睛說。

Wade 別開他的視線……賭十美金，這可憐又可愛的小蜘蛛肯定會被貝克狠狠修理一頓。

===

「我在哪裡？」這是 Peter 被火車撞擊醒來之後的第一句話。

接著他發現自己似乎躺在車子的後座，Wade 正坐在他旁邊替他的臉頰貼上 OK 蹦，「我的車上。」Wade 把醫藥用品收回箱子裡面，「背部的傷口簡單縫合了，其他擦傷都上了藥貼了 OK蹦。」

接著 Peter 從座位上跳起來，一路退到離 Wade 最遠的地方，「你是 Wade 嘛？！」

他抬眼看了看 Peter，感覺這只小型犬全身的毛都豎了起來一樣，「廢話。」

「那告訴我只有你知道的事情！」

「你現在這是在演哈利波特六嘛？」Wade 扯下了他的面罩，「這樣行不行？」

「貝克見過你面罩底下的樣子嘛？」

「你以為我沒事就給別人看半夜鬼上床的 Freddy 長什麼樣子？」Wade 瞪了他一眼。

「呃…好吧。」Peter 慢慢把自己挪回 Wade 旁邊，緩緩開口，「我又搞砸了。」

「這是常有的事情。」看到 Peter 似乎準備爆發的樣子，Wade 搶先說道，「我女朋友因為我的關係被我的仇家射殺了。」他戳了戳 Peter 的胸口，「大概就是這個位置——不用抱歉，那完全就是我的問題。」他無視 Peter 錯愕又憐憫眼神，繼續說了下去，「我知道你是什麼感覺，你可能甚至感覺更糟一點，因為那傢伙試圖騙取過你的感情、你的信任，他就是個會跟修傑克曼一起欺騙你穿上聖誕毛衣辦派對然後自己穿得非常正常的 asshole，那種躲在陰暗處不停要把你拉下水的蟑螂小人，差不多就是那種東西。」

「所以不要輕易相信那些對你好的人，懂了沒？小鬼。」他一手揉亂了 Peter 的頭髮。

「那我怎麼知道我能不能夠相信你，Wade？」Peter 悶悶地說。

「用你偉大的蜘蛛感應啊。」Wade 聳聳肩膀，「有個宇宙的小蜘蛛甚至把蜘蛛感應開發成了預言模式，兇得要命。」

「等等？」Peter 抬起頭來，震驚地看著 Wade，「真的有平行宇宙？而且別的宇宙也有我？」

「有啊。」Wade 用手指筆劃了起來，「主世界的你對我可兇了，因為你覺得那個世界的我是一個十惡不赦的雇傭兵。」

「所以你也認識別的平行宇宙的我囉？」

「大概知道一些吧，不過這些故事還是等你忙活完再說。」Wade 岔開了話題，「你不是應該先處理貝克嘛？等你把他料理完了，我再來跟你說故事吧。」

===

「Wade！我成功了！」Peter 盪著蜘蛛絲飛落到 Wade 面前，臉上毫不意外地又是滿臉掛彩，但他不在意那些，只是一頭鑽進 Wade 的懷裡，「真的很謝謝你…如果沒有你我不知道該怎麼撐過去……」

「你還是會勇敢站起來的。」Wade 拍了拍 Peter 的肩膀，像是喃喃自語地在 Peter 耳邊說道，「不管遇到什麼困難跟痛苦，你總是能像什麼事情都沒發生過一樣地重新站起來，像個永遠不知道害怕的孩子——當然你本來就是——從過去到現在，從漫畫到動畫再到電影…你都是這麼走過來的，一個超級英雄，為人所熟知的蜘蛛人……你不需要任何協助也能走過這一關，更不需要我的。」

他用力抱緊了 Peter，接著慢慢地放開了他，「但我想要這麼做。」Wade 聳聳肩膀。

好了，耍帥結束。Wade 在心裡給自己點了一百個贊。有那麼一瞬間，連他自己都被這段話感動到。接下來他要做的就是轉身，跳進去該死的蟲洞，然後——

一個親吻落在他唇上，像蜂鳥飛過一樣輕柔，但 Wade 沒有錯過這個稍縱即逝的瞬間。

Peter 看著他，用那雙該死的、惹人憐愛的眼睛看著他，眼角周圍還泛著紅潤——他無法抵擋這個，Wade 在內心哀號，手不受控制地扣住 Peter 的後頸，身體力行地示範了什麼叫做正確的親吻。

「我得走了。」趁著親吻的空隙，Wade 低聲說著。

「別走。」Peter 整個人緊緊貼在 Wade 的懷裡，熱烈的親吻讓他的聲音聽起來格外沙啞，也格外像隻喘息的奶狗，「我還想……」

「但我真的得走了。」Wade 微微後退了一點，「該死的漫威法則…他X的都合併了還不快點放我過來，一群做事拖拖拉拉的混帳們……」

最後，他看著 Peter 被吻得紅腫的唇，忍不住又啄了幾口。

END


End file.
